<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My 14 Days Of Valentines by JadeIcing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139723">My 14 Days Of Valentines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeIcing/pseuds/JadeIcing'>JadeIcing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentines 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Blind Date, Breakfast in Bed, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Crush, First Fight, First Kiss, First Valentines, Flowers, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Platonic Love, Platonic Relationships, Set Ups, Singles Night, Stuffed Toys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, first I love you, some spice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeIcing/pseuds/JadeIcing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My prompts I came up with. Haikyuu and My Hero Academia ships!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Amajiki Tamaki/Kaminari Denki, Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bakugou Katsuki/Kaminari Denki, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Todoroki Natsuo, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentines 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is all my own doing and I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Short mixed drabbles along the lines on my Christmas prompts but for Valentine's! I will have alternating Haikyu and My Hero Academia. Have fun!<br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oikawa and Iwazumi</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again some of these are extremely short!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oikawa watched as Iwazumi helped some of the first years. He'd never admit it out loud but he was jealous of any attention his best friend gave that wasn't directed at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I won't say it out loud yet but I want him all to myself. I'm a handful, I can't hide that but I know he won't see me that way yet. Why would he? I am difficult. I am a pain in the ass. He's it for me and I know that. Someday I'll be worthy of him, I promise that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Make or Buy Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 2 Make or Buy Chocolate - TodoBakuDeku</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is a good idea?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What could go wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He could kill us with no remorse.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shouchan! He wouldn't kill us. Maybe maim us but not kill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that any better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will have to wait and see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They look into each other's eyes and giggle. Shouto looks at the chocolate covering Izuku’s cheeks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He looks so cute. I'm so glad we managed to work things out. I want to kiss him but if I kiss him right now I will not stop and this needs to be cleaned. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I'm going to start cleaning some of this up. If he gets back and this kitchen is a mess we will definitely die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kacchan should be back soon and you are right the mess will drive him insane.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouto nods as he starts collecting bowls and putting them into the sink. He watches as  Izuku moves the pan into the oven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay 325 degrees for thirty minutes, sure hope he likes the spicy brownies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku sits on the counter swinging his legs, Shouto watches him and it's not long before he's making his way between them. He looks up into Izuku's green eyes and sees nothing but love. He whispers. “Hey.”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods I love him. Kat and I are so lucky to have him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Izuku leans down, placing a gentle kiss on Shouto’s forehead. “You okay Shouchan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just thinking about how lucky I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m the lucky one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You both are, you have me.” They are startled to hear Katsuki’s voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kacchan!” Izuku says, hoping off the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kat!” Shouto spins around so that he's standing facing Katsuki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you two doing in here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's a surprise!” Izuku chirps, wrapping his arms around Shouto from behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh really.” Katsuki smirks as he pushes the two so that they are pressed against the counter. He leans into them and whispers into Shouto's ear. “You sure you don't want to tell me baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Behave Kacchan. We want to surprise you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't handle this. They are going to destroy me. Who am I kidding? I want that just as much as they want to do it to me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 3 First Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>KageHina</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama let out a growl as he kicked the volleyball in front of him. “Boke! Why is mad he at me?” He lets out a yell kicking the ball again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kageyama, why is who mad at you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio turns to find Yachi watching him. “Oh hey Yachi. Hinata-boke is mad at me and I'm not sure why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to talk about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do I really want to talk about it? I hate talking. I guess it would help since I'm not sure why he is mad. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“We were talking about the fourteenth and he got mad because I said I'd be practicing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh do you know what month it is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama looks confused at the question. “February.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is celebrated in February?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly it all clicks. “Shit! I'm going to have to make it up to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just go say sorry and make plans together, he'll love that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” He yells over his shoulder, running off to find his boyfriend. It's not long till he finds him sitting in their empty classroom. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Comes the soft reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry…” The two laugh when their apologies come tumbling out together. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 4 - Stuffed Animals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 4 - Stuffed Animals - ShinKami &amp; Misaki</p><p>Story behind the stuffed animals is in Whatever It Takes. </p><p>This is from my Love is a Journey ShinKami Au</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can't wait! I hope she likes it.” Denki bounced around their home </p><p> </p><p>“She knows we have our Pokémon plushies. Getting her own from us on our first Valentine's Day as an official family will make her extremely happy.” Shinsou responds with a tired smile. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know. You are right.” Denki says leaning against his husband. </p><p> </p><p>Shinsou wraps one arm around Denki and with his other he pulls out his phone. “It's my dads, Misaki should be back soon.”</p><p> </p><p>The two curl up on their couch, Zeus on Denki’s lap, Beans on the back of the couch above Shinsou’s head. The other cats spread around the room sleeping the afternoon away. Denki starts to doze off when he hears the front door. <em> In just a couple of seconds she gets her own pokemon. I can't wait to see her face.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hey Sunshine.” Shinsou calls out as their daughter comes barreling towards them.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm home!” Misaki says her excitement bubbling over. “Wait! Where did that come from?” She ask as she cuddles into Denki. </p><p> </p><p>“We thought you deserved your own Pokémon.” Shinsou says, holding it out to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Mine?” She whispers. </p><p> </p><p>“Yours.” Her dads tell her with a smile. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 6 - Day 5 - Confession - KuroKen</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My other stuff is not updating on time because I have covid and no energy to write more than short burst. Sorry. 🥺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma PoV </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma watched as another girl flirted with Kuroo, he kept  trying to ignore the feeling bubbling up inside of himself. It's his second year and he still hasn't figured out why it bothers him when people flirt with his raven haired friend. They were walking around Tokyo with the guys from Kurasno. They were showing them the city after their matches for the day. In just the last hour three people had flirted with Kuroo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh why does this bother me. It's not like it affects me anyway. Whatever, I'm going to talk to Shoyo. Looks like he's fiddling on his phone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shoyo, what are you doing? Let me see.” Without thinking he huddles up on the bench with his friend trying to ignore the feelings welling inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo PoV</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh again. I wish it would just stop. I may not be dating anyone but I only have eyes for one person. For that matter where is he? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Looking around he finally spots the top of his blond head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why the hell is he cuddling with Hinata? I love the little guy but I will not be okay if they start dating. Why is it that Kenma instantly bonded with him? I'm happy for Kenma, he doesn't open up to many people but I'm worried that he may like him as more than just a friend. That's it. I can't take this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo walks over to where the two young sit, grabbing Kenma by the hand he tugs. “Hey Hinata, let me borrow Kenma a moment. There is something I'd like to show him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo! What was that about? What do you need to show me so badly it couldn't wait?  He was showing me something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just…” Kuroo didn't know how to answer. How did he tell him it was that he was jealous? How do you tell your best friend that you've had a crush on him as far back as you could remember?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma’s POV </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling away from Kuroo, Kenma tried to not to get annoyed with his friend. “When you figure it out let me know but don't be so rude when you do.” He was surprised when Kuroo grabbed his hand and started to run, dragging him along behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo! What are you doing? What's got into you?” Kenma wheezes as Kuroo shoves him into an alley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like him? Who? Shoyo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, him. Do you like him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Why are you asking me this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s PoV </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I asking this? Why now? Why have I waited this long? I could have said something last year. Now there is little time before I graduate. Little time for us to be together. Little time for us to maybe just maybe try at being a couple. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kuroo’s body reacts even before his mouth does, he moves so that he is pinning Kenma against the alley wall. Their mouths inches apart. “Stop me if you like him, let me kiss you if you want to give us a chance.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. First Valentines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 6 - First Valentines - NatsuoKeigo</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is part of my Rising StarS Au</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keigo looked around his apartment, he had to make sure everything was perfect. Natsuo only agreed to date him two months ago after eight months of pursuit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need this to be perfect. I need him to see how serious I am. How this happened I'm still so confused. I never saw him as anything other than Touya’s younger brother until that day. I messed it up so bad and it seemed like I would never be able to fix it but I did. I'm not going to lose him.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>His thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door, he runs over and opens it. He's greeted by his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you're here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can go if you want.” Natsuo teases, enjoying the flush that slowly creeps up Keigo’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn't dare!” Keigo says as he tugs Natsuo close. “I've got all your favorites ready to eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn't have to do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it's our first Valentine's Day! I want you to know I'm serious about us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keigo, you don't have to try so hard, I said yes to dating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you still have some doubts. I want you, no I need you to know how much I want this.” Keigo tugs Natsuo’s head down and kisses him gently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is just the first of many Valentine's. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Set-Ups/Blind Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 7 - Set-Ups/Blind Date - KenHina</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don't want to go, Kuroo!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kenma, trust me. I know you will like him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I already like someone and that isn't going to happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now get out of my car and go inside. Back booth the guy is waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma gets out of the car and slams the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don't want to go but if I don't he won't leave me alone. Ugh it's not fair he's running my life and he's not even in school with me anymore. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Slowly making his way to the booth, he keeps his eyes on the floor, anything to avoid looking at whoever is sitting there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Kenma.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shoyo?” Kenna's head snaps up seeing bright orange hair, beautiful brown eyes staring at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata stands quickly, and faces Kenma. “I really hope you don't mind. Kuroo-senpai said you would be happy but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma doesn't give Shoyo the chance to respond before he's leaning forward kissing him. “I am so happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, why don't we eat, you can tell me what you're playing right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.”  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Singles Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 8 - Singles Night - BakuKami</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why am I doing this again Shitty Hair?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Blasty. It will be fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it won't. Bunch of drunks hitting on me. Try to dance and some idiot will spill their drink on me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give it a shot!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell should I? You go dance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakugou sits staring at his friend on the dance floor. He's dancing with some extra with a wild man of pink curls. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least someone is having fun. </span>
  </em>
  <span>After a while he watches as they make their way to where he sits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bakubro! Meet Mina! I knew her in middle school. We went to different high schools and lost touch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi!”  Mina says with a bright smile. “This is my friend Denki!” She points to a new arrival. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck. He's hot. I feel like I could pick him up and…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh you're cute!” The petit blond twink chirps, “Please tell me you're single as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh he is and he happens to have a thing for small blonds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'd kill him but also I want to take the guy home and keep him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“He's not wrong. Bakugou Katsuki, pleasure to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kaminari Denki, your future husband.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 9 - First Kiss - AsahiNoya</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Asahi smiled watching as Hinata and Noya ran and chased each other around. Both were balls of energy that seemed to never stop. Hinata ended up crashing into his boyfriend who instead of getting angry decided it would be more fun to embarrass him. He watched as Kageyama kissed Hinata. Asahi couldn't help but blush. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wish it was me kissing Noya. For that though I'd have to tell him I liked him and no way could I ever do that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don't you just tell him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asahi jumped realizing his captain and friend Dachi standing next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daichi! You scared me! I have no idea what you are  talking about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? That's how you want to play? So it's fine if I give his number to that guy Lev from Nekoma…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't you freaking dare.” Asahi freezes knowing he's been caught. “You don't play fair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell him. It's obvious you both like each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No we don't.” Asahi says, looking around he realizes that Hinata and Noya have disappeared. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he's in the locker room. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Making his way to there he stops when he hears voices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you do it Sho? I want to tell Asahi but not sure how.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just tell him. That's what we did and look at us now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True. I just want to kiss the way you two do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He likes me? He wants to kiss me? Screw it. I'm going to borrow his courage. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asahi walks right in and grabs Noya. Leaning down he kisses the libero on the lips. At first it's just a peck but Noya pulls him into a deeper kiss and they forget they aren't alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My cue to go!” Hinata chirps and takes off to tell the others that it finally happened. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Fake Dating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 10 - Fake Dating - BakuDeku</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This isn't going to work Shouto.” Deku whines to his friend. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will. Trust me Izuku.” Shouto says, has he tugs Izuku in closer, wrapping his arms around him. When Sho’s target is in sight he leans forward and starts to whisper into Izuku’s ear. “Bakugou will not tolerate this long. We all see how much he likes you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nods, he tries not to panic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kacchan said he doesn't want to date at all but everyone including his friends say he likes me. I shouldn't push him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku starts to pull away but before he can react Shouto is pulling him in for a kiss. “Sho!” He squeaks out, eyes blowing wide. Suddenly he's flying backwards into a solid chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck! IcyHot keep your damn hands off him.” Katsuki snarls, wrapping one arm around Izuku’s waist. His other hand was sending small sparks up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kacchan!” Izuku yelps his voice surprised by such a display. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katsuki drags Izuku out of the common room, ignoring the questions coming from the shorter teen. They make it to Izuku’s room. “Open the door nerd.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once inside the room Izuku demands answers. “What was that Kacchan? You just dragged me out of there like you own me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are asking me? What was that shit with that half and half piece of garbage. Don't you remember our promise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Number one, that was Shouto messing with you because they have this insane idea that you like me. What promise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well no fuck duh I do. We said that until one of us hits number one we wouldn't date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku freezes, he searches his memory and when it finally hits he starts to laugh. “Kach…Kacchan seriously? We were five!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm pretty sure we've learned to multitask since we were kids.” Izuku doesn't wait for his response, grabbing the blond he kisses him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katsuki pulls back and mutters. “Always been mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Izuku says hugging his best friend and hopefully his boyfriend. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 11 - Flowers - TsukiYama</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima looked at the different flowers, he felt lost, he knew what the name of the ones he wanted. He didn't want your basic arrangement, he wanted something different, something special, something like Yamaguchi. He looked around and soon one of the florists was coming up to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, can I help you?” The lady asks, a smile on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I'm looking for a ikebana arrangement using Tsubakis. My fiancé has been my rock for so long. Always pushing me to be better. I want something that shows him how important he is to me.”</p><p> </p><p>The lady smiles and tells him it will be ready in time.  A couple days later Tsukishima gazes at the arrangement, smiling, it was perfect for his lover. He feels the vibrations from his phone, pulling it out he answers. “Hey. I'll be home soon. Yes I got the wine you asked for. Love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. First I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 12 - First I Love You - TamaKami</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Denki danced around, cherry blossoms falling around him, his giggles bringing a smile to Tamaki’s face. They'd been dating for three months and it has been the happiest time in Tamaki’s life. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He's more than I could have ever asked for. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“KiKi, dance with me!” Denki calls him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love that only he calls me that. I still remember the day he started came up with it Denki was so excited explaining how my first and last name ended with Ki. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Denki, I don't dance.”  Tamaki responds, from where he sits on their blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Denki looks at him with puppy eyes and pleads. “Please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, you win.” Getting up, Tamaki takes Denki in his arms and they sway. The blond lays his head on his boyfriend's chest. Tamaki tightens his arms around Denki squeezing him gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Denki looks up and asks, “What was that about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Tamaki blushes realizing he just told his boyfriend he loves him for the first time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, KiKi.” Denki responds, a blush creeping up his face as well. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Platonic Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 13 - Platonic Love - BokoAka</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akashi watched as his best friend says his goodbyes to their teachers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can't believe he is graduating. It's going to be weird without him. I'm not sure what I'll do. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down Bokuto.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What am I going to do without you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably cry and call me nonstop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as it's before or after school, yes. You are my best friend and always will be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Akaashi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know and if you tell anyone I'll deny it, I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm never getting rid of him, doesn't matter if he isn't at school with me anymore.  I am most definitely not getting rid of him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Breakfast in Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 14 - Breakfast in Bed - KiriBakuDekuTodo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Katsuki looked at his lovers as slipped out of bed. Shouto was curled up with his head on Izuku’s chest. Eijirou was sprawled out like a starfish. They'd been working non stop lately, opening their own agency had been a lot of work, worth it but still a lot. Making his way into the kitchen, he moves around, pulling things out as quiet as he can. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Belgian waffles, with their favorite toppings. Izuku sure has us all hooked on them. Breakfast and bed is a perfect way to spoil them. We work so hard but have so little time all together. That will come with time but right now it's not happening often. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Katsuki started plating the food, he heard a nose at the entryway to the kitchen, looking up he saw Eijirou standing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Was hoping to surprise you all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am surprised. Just a little early. Want me to help set the table?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking about breakfast in bed.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kat that sounds perfect. I love it. They will love it. Let me go set the folding table in the room, I'll come back and help you bring the food in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Between the two they have everything all set and ready for them to dig in. Shouto and Izuku still sound asleep, Katsuki looks at Eijirou and grins. The two both pounce on their sleeping lovers, cackling at the screams Sho and Izu let out at being woken suddenly. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. By Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gift</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hello my readers! I just wanted to say thank you for following me the last 14 days! I had so much fun with this I thought of a gift to those who are reading. I offer this...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1) I will write more to any of the 14 prompts. So those that hinted at some fun... yea I'll do one shots to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>2) If you liked a ship that I did but just want something else with them I'll come up with a one shot for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Just drop me a comment and I'll add it to my list. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your Friend,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jade</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Leave a comment, I always respond. I love interacting with others.</p><p>Follow me on Twitter @JadeIcing</p><p>If you see me on Discord say hi! I'm JadeIcing#6918 there as well.</p><p>I started a instagram to go along with the fandom and it's jade_icing<br/> <br/>Ohh and I also run the Twitter account for Shouto @SluttyRoki</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147925">14 Days of Dumb Love</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KookyKosplay/pseuds/KookyKosplay">KookyKosplay</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>